Marvel meets Flowering Cobra
by Primrose 14
Summary: When the Avengers meet a mysterious girl, they were not expecting the adventure they got. For all ages.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my first fanfic so reviews would really be appreciated! I've actually never done anything like this before so I'm going to do half of this chapter in first person and the other half in third person so if you can tell me which one you prefer I would really appreciate it! Please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thank you! P.S. This is set right after the first Avengers and is completely clean. There is mention of death and minor flirting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters. The only thing I claim to own is Flowering Cobra.**

Chapter One: It Begins

(A feminine voice)"Life is short. You never know what to expect. Why am I saying this? Honestly, I don't know."(Deep breath, then a sigh.) "Okay, let's try this again. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, my story. If only it had never happened…(trails off). So, where do I even start? I suppose Iota would be all right. Yes, Iota. Iota was an amazing place, filled with amazing people. It's where I grew up. Iota is a few star systems away from here; I believe you could travel there in 2-4 hours. The planet is much like Earth, but the people, however, are very different. Unlike humans, Iotans have increased strength and age ten times slower than humans, but that's not all. Iotans have this, well, ability to create daggers out of their hands. Those are very dangerous weapons. Iotans can also manipulate minds. They are also very allergic to artificial sleep enhancers of any sort, and if they don't take a special pill within 24 hours, the simplest explanation is, they die. _And_ they are also immune to poison. I believe that is all. Did I get everything, Thor?"

"You forgot something."

"I did? Oh, right. They can also create forcefields. Fortunately, Iotans are very peaceful and despise conflict. I suppose the next part of my story should be about…ah, yes, the half-mortals! A half-mortal is a child of a human and an extraterrestrial being. Now, it doesn't seem like a big deal, but half-mortals are actually quite special. For one, all half-mortals are stronger than their species' average strength, almost always giving them super strength. The human blood and DNA seem to, somehow, enhance the other species' DNA, making the half-mortal a 'super-being' of sorts. Half-mortals used to be a common sight, until the criminal started abducting them in an attempt to used their enhanced abilities for evil. Those that wouldn't turn were often killed, and those who became criminals were killed as well, normally during a heist. When everyone realized how dangerous it was to be a half-mortal, they quickly stopped marrying humans and the government quietly swept up the remains of the issue, with only one half-mortal still living, as far as I know. Nowadays, there are very few people who still know about the half-mortals."

"How do you know all of this?"

"The answer is quite simple, Captain. I am a half-mortal, the last half-mortal, as far as I'm concerned. I am part human, part Iotan. My father, seeking refuge from gang members, somehow stumbled upon my mother's shuttle. My mother was on Earth, checking to see how bad the USA was damaged. You see, this was a little after the Civil War and the Iotans needed to know how much damage humans were able to do. As you can imagine both of my parents were shocked at the sudden change of events, but, well, love can be a powerful thing. They were married and, in the year 1867, I was born."

" …So you age slowly, like other Iotans?"

"Yes, I do, Mr. Tony Stark. In 1943, my mother and I visited Earth. I was around 76 at the time. It seemed as if life couldn't be better, so apparently it was the perfect time for it to get worse. 9 years later, when I was 85, my life was turned upside down. It was in the middle of the half-mortal massacre, and a man who was a member of a powerful crime family...had a thing about Iotans. Something about revenge on family or so. So he got the genocidal idea to blow up the planet. So he…"(sniffles and sobs.)" He hired some men to make a large, powerful bomb and put it at the northern pole. When we found out, the adults tried to get the children to escape using escape shuttles, but the…the villains…they had stationed ships…and…and they…they blew up the shuttles. I myself was hit, and I was extremely lucky to escape. My shuttle lost power and was caught in the Bifrost and ended up in Asgard. There, All-Father Odin, who was a good friend of the Iotans found me and took me in, training me in combat to make me the warrior I am today. That was when I met Thor." I gestured towards the god of thunder. "And Loki." I smirked at the memory of the mischievous sorcerer. I looked around at my audience, the Avengers, and couldn't help but smile at their shock and amazement.

"Who are you?" Tony Stark asked me.

"My name," I said, suddenly very serious, "Is Flowering Cobra."

 **One hour earlier…**

"Okay, if we're looking for suspicious characters, I'd say that girl looks pretty out of the ordinary." Tony Stark, aka Ironman, said as he pointed to a female figure sporting a hood.

"Tony, not everyone wearing a hood is suspicious." Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, snapped.

"Still, she does seem strange." Added Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow.

"Hulk smash weird lady!" shouted Bruce Banner, aka Hulk, who was ready for action.

"How about we follow her?" Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, said, also eager for something to do on the boring patrol.

"Fine. This is kind of boring anyways." Steve replied. So Ironman, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Hulk stealthily set off after the mysterious girl. "By the way, where's Thor?"

"I'm not sure. I called him and let him know where we are, so he'll come when he's ready."

Flowering Cobra immediately knew something was up. She tightened her hood and used a store window as an excuse to look around. She noticed part of some metal armor peeking around a corner, along with a large green hand. "Oh brother" Flowering Cobra muttered, and quickly set off at a brisk pace. She had come to Earth searching for Thor, after hearing about Loki's attack, and to assist in any way she could. Flowering Cobra quickly found herself in a completely abandoned area. "Just my luck" she said before hearing "Freeze!" As she turned around, an idea formed in Cobra's head. "Take off the hood!" Hawkeye ordered. Flowering Cobra did so, revealing a young, terrified face. Or at least a _seemingly_ young, terrified face. _I hope this works._ Flowering Cobra thought. As she had expected, the team was shocked at the youthful face in front of them. Cobra recognized them as the heroes who helped Thor overtake Loki. "Why, she's nothing but a child!" Exclaimed Rogers. Hawkeye slowly moved towards the seemingly frightened "child", using calming words. Cobra took this as an opportunity to relax. "What's your name?" Barton asked gently. Flowering Cobra clamped her lips tight. "What are you doing here?" Still no answer. "She's either too scared to answer or she's hiding something from us." Hawkeye told the rest of the team. "We should just let her go." Cobra's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Why don't we just take her to the tower and look up her identity, just to be safe?" Tony suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Tony." Natasha teased. But when the team turned to face the girl, she was gone.

"So I guess the formal greeting here is to attack people now?" Flowering Cobra snapped sarcastically, dodging Ironman's repulsor blasts.

"Yeah, especially after they run off!" Tony countered, attempting to hit the strange girl.

"Touché" Cobra replied. "Now that we've each proven our sarcastic abilities, let's go our separate ways and pretend none of this happened."

"Sorry, no can do!" said Hawkeye, aiming a sleep arrow at Cobra. Realizing what it was, Cobra's eyes widened in fear as she frantically said, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Hawkeye slowly lowered his arrow, confusion evident on his face.

"Are you trying to kill me?" said a now furious Flowering Cobra. She then jumped in the air as Black Widow attempted to tase her, the tasers nearly hitting Hawkeye.

"Friends, halt your attacks at once!" commanded a voice. Everyone looked up to find the god of thunder descending down to the ground. "What is happening?" Thor asked the team, unaware of Flowering Cobra's presence.

"This girl is 'what's happening'! The kid's been giving us a load of trouble." Tony explained. Thor directed his gaze to the "girl" Tony had referred to. "Cobra?" Thor asked, shocked. "Thor!" exclaimed the half-mortal as she ran towards him. The entire team gave Thor a look of utter confusion. "Friends, do not be alarmed." Thor said, "She is an old friend of mine and shall not harm you."

"Okay, someone had better explain what on earth is going on, and fast." Natasha said. All eyes turned to the girl standing next to Thor. "Oh boy, this'll be fun," muttered Flowering Cobra.

 **Right now…**

"So let me get this straight: you are a half-human-half-whatever-you-said-"

"Iotan."

"Right, whatever. So you are a half-human-half-Iotan who can read minds, has super-strength, can shoot flower darts, is immune to poison but allergic to sleeping chemicals, ages ten times slower than humans, _and_ you are personal friends with Thor?" asked a shocked Tony.

"Umm, yeah, that's about right," replied Cobra, smiling.

"Cool, creepy, and hot." Tony commented, leaning back in his chair. "A good combination."

"And ready to beat you up," quoted Steve, noticing Cobra's death stare.

"I told you she could be trusted!" said a beaming Thor.

"How do we know you're not making this up?" questioned a suspicious Black Widow. _How's this?_ All of the Avengers heard. " Who said that?" asked a panicked Clint.

"It was me." Said Cobra smugly. "I told you guys I'm a telepath." _Pretty cool, huh?_

"Okay, definitely not freaking out," said Tony. _If you want to respond, just think what you want to say._

 _Got it,_ Tony thought, _this is weird._

 _You'll get used to it. Now, do you guys believe me?_

 _Well, this is convincing enough for me,_ thought Steve. The others agreed, and spent the next few minutes in telepathic conversation.

 _So, Flowering Cobra, how would you like to be an honorary Avenger?_ Asked Tony (or is it thought?). _It would be an honor,_ replied (?) Cobra. _And please, call me Cobra._

So then and there, Flowering Cobra's adventures as a heroine began.

 **AN: So that was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be a continuation of Cobra and the Avengers but I haven't decided whom she will fight so opinion would be appreciated! I will probably do other stories with her meeting different characters so ideas for which she should meet would also be appreciated! I hope to be writing the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sorry it took a while to post this! I was really busy with school. So since no one said whether they liked first or third person, I'm going to just use first person. I forgot to mention this last chapter, but if you have ideas or constructive criticism I would love to hear it! Now, to the story!**

 **P.S. Last chapter I said it was after Avengers, but since I cant think of anyone not dead to fight, I'm switching to a kind of combination of the MCU and cartoons.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.**

Darkness. I look around my prison for any hint as to where I am. The last thing I remember is…okay, this is freaky. I can't even remember the last thing I heard or saw. What I know is, I'm obviously in a dungeon of sorts. I hear keys and the creaking of a door, so I stand up, determined not to show any fear. I see the silhouette of a man walk in front of my cage and entered. "Well, well, I haven't seen one of your kind in ages."

"Who are you?" I asked

"All in good time, young Iotan" the man answered with probably a smile.

"Why am I here?" I demanded. The man stepped into the light and stared at me, "To die." The man sends shivers down my back. "You are the one who destroyed my planet." I breathed, my voice hardly a whisper.

"Indeed," he replied, "Now it is time to end what I started 52 years ago." And with that, he pulled out a dagger and plunged it through my body.

I woke up with a startled cry, followed by me clapping my hand over my mouth, and then slowly removing it. I had always had vivid nightmares about what had happened, but this was by far one of the worst. Although the crime lord had been executed for his crimes years ago, memories of him still haunted me. I checked my watch, and then got up to prepare for the day. I was to meet the Avengers at eight o'clock that morning. Once I was ready, I left my house and flew down to New York. I headed towards the Stark tower, where the Avengers' headquarters was. I soon arrived and wasn't surprised to see no one else around. The second I thought that, however, Tony Stark burst out of the building.

"Girl! It's seven thirty!" he exclaimed, "You're thirty minutes earlier than we planned!"

"Would you rather I be thirty minutes late?" I retorted, smiling.

"Well, you might as well come on in. The only other person here is Rogers" he led me inside the tower. We entered the lounge, where Steve Rogers was waiting.

"Flowering Cobra!" Steve stood to shake my hand, "It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"Thanks, and please, just Cobra," I replied awkwardly, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, once the others get here, we will do a patrol and see where things go from there." Tony said, looking at me and emphasizing "get here".

"Sounds great," I said. "In the mean time, do you guys have a gym?" Tony and Steve shared a look that turned my suspicion meter way up, "Yeah, we have one." Tony replied. They led me to a room with exercise equipment and a wrestling ring. I took a look around and immediately walked towards the punching bags, apparently to their pleasure. They looked normal enough, but they obviously weren't filled with sand. I raised my fist and punched it with all of my strength, followed by the sound of metal and a crashing wall. I gasped. Those two troublemakers filled the punching bags with steel, expecting me to react in pain. "I am so sorry! I had no idea it would break the wall!"

Tony started laughing. " It's fine." He replied. "I was the one who put the steel in there anyway."

My shock quickly changed to anger. "I could have killed someone!" I yelled.

"But you didn't" Tony retorted. "Now come on. Besides, this building gets destroyed all the time."

We walked through the newly made hole in the wall to find Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor waiting, Natasha giving Tony a questioning look, but remaining silent.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Just now," replied Nat, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Let's head out!" said Steve, and we all walked up to the roof, where Tony informed me that it was while doing this that they found me, and then activated his suit around him. We then set out on the patrol.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Tony said in the com-links.

"I'm assuming that does not include us?" I joked, and then got a look from the other Avengers. "I mean, no offense, but we all look a 'little suspicious'." Tony rolled his eyes at that. I mean, no one could see him do it but I'm sure he did, based on his personality. Just as I'm starting to think that we wont have to fight anyone, I feel something swat me to the ground so quickly I don't even have time to scream. It feels hard and cold, like metal, but with claws. As it smashed me to the ground and knocked me unconscious, the only thing I could think about was my dream.

 **AN: So that was chapter two! I wasn't expecting the cliffhanger to happen but the chapter was getting long so I figured "Why not?" I know I've said this a lot but I'll say it again: reviews and comments are really appreciated! I also hope it was obvious who the villain was and if you want to guess in your review go for it! If I like your guess better than my original I might use that one instead. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm alive! Seriously though, I know that I haven't posted in almost a year, and I'm very sorry about that. I moved, and I couldn't find my computer this whole time! But I have found my computer and can continue the story! I also updated the previous chapters to be a little bit better. On with the show!**

 **P.S. I read some of your reviews and a couple of you suggested that I use third person, so that is what I will start doing. Thanks for the feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, bla bla, witty remark, let's just start chapter three.**

Flowering Cobra opened her eyes to find a metal ceiling. She tried to move, only to find herself strapped to a table. As she lay there, waiting to see what she was up against, the door opens, and she lifted her head, heart thumping. She breathed out in relief when she saw that it was a man she didn't recognize at all. This relief is quickly replaced with curiosity, however, and Cobra quickly silenced the urge to ask this man who he was, still fearing the worst. Even though she knew full well that Khered Khadanian, the man responsible for the destruction of Iota, was long dead after his trial in court, the memory of him still haunted her. Cobra studied him, taking all of the information she could by just looking at him, which wasn't much. He was wearing a green cloak to cover most of his body, and his hands were covered in metal. She could tell that he was a male though by his build. She could also tell that he was the arrogant type by the way he carried himself. He was one of those people who thought that everyone should stop what they're doing to bow to him or whatever was in his probably twisted mind. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to hide her curiosity for very long. He turned towards Cobra and began to speak.

"You say you found her with the Avengers?" His voice was almost metallic.

That's when she realized there was someone else in the room, and that they were probably responsible for the situation she was in. _I'll have to remember to thank him later_ , she thought.

"Yes, it was as if she had known them her whole life." Cobra couldn't help but giggle in response to that. This man's voice was like a stuck-up scientist, and she was immediately thinking of all the teases she could use on him. Of course, she also needed to know what he looked like, and since he was behind her, that would have to wait. But that wasn't the reason for her response. These guys though that she was a lifetime friend with the Avengers, when in reality she had met all but one of them yesterday!

The man in the cloak glared at her, and she put on the best innocent, scared little girl face she had in response. He took a step toward her, obviously preparing for an interrogation.

"What do you know about the Avengers?"

"I know that they are heroes, and that they are going to kick you're butt when they get here." This obviously amused him, so she knew that she was either using the right attitude or was going to get a punch in the face.

"Do you know who I am though?"

"Someone who's going to get their butt kicked by the Avengers." Cobra added a smirk to the end of that sentence to make it seem legit. In reality, she still had no idea who this guy was, and wanted to hear him say who he was.

"Nowhere close." He responded in a voice that was either greatly amused or about to hurt her. It is a very fine line. "I am Victor Von Doom, though you have probably heard of me as Dr. Doom."

"Dr. Doom? Never heard that name in my life." Cobra responded, preparing to drop her act if needed. "So since I don't know anything you want me to know, aren't you supposed to, like, set me free or something?" She cringed and hoped that the "like" wasn't taking it too far.

"Ah, but how do I know you are not lying to me about not knowing much about the Avengers?" He was messing with her at this point, and clearly had no intentions of releasing Cobra at anytime soon, so she was done with this act. In a second, Cobra immediately went from childish and light-hearted to adult and serious.

"Look, I don't know any of the information you are looking for, and if I were you, I would release me right now."

"Why?" This guy obviously didn't get that she was done playing pretend. "Are your Avengers going to come save you?" He then chuckled.

"I don't need the Avengers." She was actually considering breaking out at this point. "I don't **need** anyone. Let me go right now, and I'll forget this ever happened. Keep me here, and you'll wish you'd never met me." He seemed amused by her threats, so he most likely thought that she was just trying to act tough. At this point the other man, who had been silent thus far, spoke up.

"What should we do with her?" He walked forwards, and Cobra finally got a good look at him. He was middle-aged, and had some contraption attached to his body. She looked at the contraption a little closer, and realized that there were claws coming out of it.

"I've heard of four-eyes, but this is something new." She joked. He turned to glare at her, but the so-called Dr. Doom responded to him, diverting his attention for the moment.

"We'll keep her here for a while. She may yet prove useful."

"Of course." Dr. Doom walked out of the room, and the other man turned to look at me. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Should I know who you are?"

"If you live in the New York area, then yes."

"Oh. Ok. I have absolutely no idea who you are." He seemed to straighten up at the opportunity of introducing himself.

"I am Dr. Otto Octavius, and I am Dr. Doom's right-hand man."

Cobra chuckled. "I wonder how many villains have said that."

He scowled at her. "Other villains can say what they want, but I am the true right-hand man."

Cobra looked him in the eye. "Villains don't have right-hand men. They have others whom they consider inferior to them and sacrifice so that they don't receive justice. The 'right-hand man' term is used to make those other villains feel good about themselves." Doctor Octavius smiles at Cobra and walks over to her.

"I see what you're trying to do," he smirks, "and it isn't going to work." She smiles,

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Well then, Octavius-"

"You may call me Doctor Octopus," he interrupted.

"Very well, Doctor Octopus," she scowled, "Is it just you and Doom or are there people you are actually above?" He stares her down, and then smiles evilly.

"Yes, there are others in this facility."

"Like who?" she asks, letting her curiosity get the best of her. She sighed as Dr. Octopus grins at her slip up. Dr. Octopus grins.

"You'll see." He walks out of the room. Cobra lies there, and she smiles grimly.

"This will be fun." She muttered.

 **A.N. So that was chapter three! It took a while to write, but I got it done!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry about the late update! I thought it was worth mentioning that in this version of the Marvel universe, Loki is now missing and no one knows where he is. This chapter is also a lot shorter since I wanted to get something out at some point. That's all!**

 **Steps to making a perfect disclaimer:**

 **1\. Make a witty remark**

 **2\. Mention something about not owning Marvel (or whatever lore your fan fiction is based on)**

 **3\. Make it unique!**

 _Stark Tower_

Tony arrives back at the tower. He exits his suit and entered the building. He goes into the lobby and sees the other Avengers sitting around, except for Thor, who was pacing back and forth.

"Any luck?" Captain America asked. Tony shook his head.

"Nothing." Thor stops pacing and faces Tony.

"Nothing." He repeated. "We are supposed to be Earth's mightiest heroes, and you found nothing!"

"Thor, calm down."

"I will not calm down! Flowering Cobra is missing, and we have no idea where she is!"

"Thor, we are doing everything we can," Steve said, "Tony has set up a bunch of cameras and radars. And while I may not know Flowering Cobra as well as you do, I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"I hope so, for her sake," Thor muttered.

"Well, until something comes up," said Tony. "All we can do is wait."

 _Unknown Location_

Flowering Cobra was bored. Granted, she was also strapped to a table, waiting for who knows what to happen. What did he mean, you'll see? She wondered. Cobra hoped desperately that Loki wasn't one of them. She thought back to the day before (at least she thought it was) and recalled her conversation with Thor.

"He was acting like a madman," Thor explained, "He was beyond mischievous; he was evil."

"That's not like him, " Cobra thought out loud, "Was he carrying anything…unique?"

"Well yes, actually," Thor responded. "He had a scepter. I've never seen it before, but it was extremely powerful. He used it to control minds." Cobra turned to look at him.

"In that case, there's a chance he wasn't acting on free will."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he just found out about his past recently, did he not?" Thor sighed.

"Yes, he did." Thor looked at Cobra. "Did you know?" Cobra sighed as well, looking away as she did.

"No." She responded. "I didn't know." She turned back to Thor. "But, since he was already angry about that, someone could have easily manipulated him."

"So you believe that Loki was under some sort of influence?"

"Not only do I think that, but I also hope that I may be able to reason with him."

"Unfortunately, Cobra, I don't share your optimism. However, I do hope that you are right."

Cobra snapped back to the present as the door creaked open. She looked up to see Dr. Doom enter the room. "Oh, it's just you." She said, feigning disappointment. Dr. Doom stared down at her for a long moment, and then finally spoke.

"I understand you think you're clever, not answering any of my questions, but if you do not start talking, I will have to get…aggressive." Flowering Cobra looked at him for a few seconds, then responded.

"Look, it doesn't matter how aggressive you get or how much you torture me, my information is my information, and if I don't want you to know about me," she narrowed her eyes at him, "you won't." Dr. Doom sighed and turned away.

"I will give you thirty minutes to think. I highly suggest you reconsider." He said as he walked out the door.

"I can't wait," Cobra mumbled under her breath. After he exited the room, Cobra closed her eyes and concentrated. She realized that she couldn't use her powers and panicked slightly. After quickly calming herself down, she focused on draining the effects of whatever sleep-inducing chemicals these villains had used from the part of her mind she used for telepathic communication, for that was the only thing that rendered her powers useless, she tried to find a way to her pills without success. Fortunately for her, it hadn't been very long since they had used it, and so the effects of the sleep chemicals hadn't quite kicked in yet. As Cobra laid back and waited for thirty minutes to pass, she couldn't help but wonder if Thor and his colleagues had noticed her disappearance yet, and if so, were they having any luck looking for her?


End file.
